


Left Behind

by kateorangesky11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Run, undertale genocide run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateorangesky11/pseuds/kateorangesky11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has his fight with Chara put on hold. (Genocide Run)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of what's happening in my own Genocide Run right now. -_-'

**DAY 1**

Sans stared down at the human. They were crumpled before him; prone, broken. He heard a familiar hiss as the Gaster Blaster by his side faded into nothing. He watched the human’s soul shatter, red bits flying everywhere, and Sans felt sickened with himself. Not because he’d killed them—no, they’d lost any sympathy they might’ve gotten from him a long time ago. No, he was sickened because a part of him hated being the one who had to do it, who had to be the last line of defense. He pulled at the top of his spine. Now maybe he’d get some rest—

Sans felt a tear, then a sort of jolting movement somewhere behind his left eye. It was happening. He could almost see the last five minutes be re-routed, passed over.

He found himself staring down the golden hallway. The human was there again, at their Save point. They started toward him, and he couldn’t hold back a grimace. Here we go again.

 

**DAY 2**

Twelve times. Twelve times the human had tried. They got further and further every time, had to eat less and less often. But there they were, their battered body lying on the ground in front of him, and Sans couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief. Not this time, human.

He braced for the Reset he knew would be coming. Although his body lost its weariness with each Reset, he could not say the same for his mind. His anger, his frustration, his despair stayed the same, if not increased. He’d seen what could happen. He knew. But he’d be damned if he let them get their ending that easily.

Sans looked down at the human again. They were taking a while this time around, weren’t they?

 

**DAY 3**

Sans was sitting against a pillar, spinning a small bone in his hand. He glanced over at the human. They still hadn’t moved from their prone position on the floor from the day before, after their twelfth try. Bits of their soul were still scattered around them like shards of red glass, shining with the golden glow of the hall.

Sans clenched his hand and the bone disappeared. What was taking them so long?

 

**DAY 5**

He wanted to investigate the Save point, to see if there was something wrong with it.

Sans gave the body a wide berth. He walked up right next to the windows, but it was still haunting being that close to the human. It seemed like a sort of sinister air still hung around them. Maybe it was the monster dust mingled in with their own blood, glinting in the light like diamond powder. Sans supposed he could have just teleported. He had gotten better at it, but even so, he couldn’t risk accidentally transporting himself to someplace far from here, not when he was the only one left to protect Asgore.

Sans finally cleared the body and continued down the hallway. He could feel the human’s Save point at the end of the hall. It was like an anchor, a pin in the most fragile of fabrics. Any point after that could be torn and torn and torn again, but that spot would always stay firm. Sans closed his right eye, and suddenly he could see it. The Save was like a bright star, twinkling and shining. To a human, it probably looked like a life vest.

To Sans, it looked like a gravestone.

 

**DAY 8**

The human still hadn’t moved.

Sans was starting to wonder if he’d been left behind, if he was part of an abandoned timeline, doomed to haunt this room alone, too afraid to leave just in case the human ever did come back. But how could he know if the human had done a True Reset, had just jumped to another timeline?

No, that couldn’t be true. Could it?

He thought back. No, it was there, another timeline. A timeline where the human had been his friend. He clawed at his skull. It was so painful to remember, Sans sometimes wondered if he hadn’t just dreamed it. But he’d felt it then, the True Reset. He’d felt the tearing, the jolt, and the next thing he knew, he’d woken up in his home in Snowdin. Underground.

No, he’d know if there was a Reset. If he could remember one as awful as that one, he could remember any of them.

He glanced at the body again. How long would it be?

 

**DAY 12**

The sound was like thunder over his head as the Gaster Blaster fired. The glass shattered, the Delta Rune destroyed. Sans stared at the destruction he’d made. He decided not to worry about it. It’d get Reset anyway.

 

**DAY 15**

He’d destroyed all of the windows now.

 

**DAY 20**

He wanted so badly to go to Grillby’s and forget about all of this.

 

**DAY 21**

Then he remembered there was no one at Grillby’s.

 

**DAY 22**

He took Papyrus’s scarf out from his pocket. He hadn’t looked at it since Pap died. It had hurt too much. But now Sans felt like he needed his brother more than ever. The silence was just too much.

 

**DAY 30**

The Underground isn’t a big place, but it felt bigger when there were the hum of other souls, the ringing of echo flowers, the vibrations of hundreds of monsters walking from here to there and back again.

Now, though, the Underground felt like what it was: a shallow, small, claustrophobic cavern. It was silent, empty. Sans imagined he could hear all the way to the Ruins if he wanted to.

 _And the Underground will go empty,_ the prophecy said.

If so, why was Sans still here?

 

 


End file.
